Along with the rapid development of science and technology, functions of a mobile phone have been increased continuously. Currently, the mobile phone has already been provided with the functions that should have been provided by a computer, e.g., playing a video, running a large-scale game and editing a document.
Due to the increase in the functions, it may be difficult for a size of a screen of a single-screen mobile phone, which carries or does not carry a physical keyboard, to meet the user's requirements, so various multi-screen mobile phones have currently been presented.
In the related art, a multi-screen mobile phone may include two display screens, one of the display screens is arranged on a body of the mobile phone and the other one is arranged within a clamshell of the mobile phone. The display screen arranged within the clamshell is connected to a mainboard within the body of the mobile phone via a flexible circuit board.
However, the inventor finds that, for the above-mentioned multi-screen mobile phones, there at least exists such a problem that the flexible circuit board may easily be damaged.